homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101115 - Not so Queenly Bee
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 21:15 -- CC: Buzz CC: Hey At, what's up? AT: nothnig mcuh !! actualy kinda broed CC: Okay CC: I know you're advanturous and don't know the hemospectrum, but you really need to change that color CC: That'll get you culled CC: ... CC: You're not Lorrea CC: ...Did I just? AT: um. okay. did u jsut what CC: Pester the fucking heiress! CC: ... CC: Oh man CC: Forgive me your highness CC: I'll bite my tongue off posthaste AT: LMAO!!! CC: I did not mean to bug you AT: no!! no it's fnie im luaghing AT: no wwait!! AT: im srsly bored why dnot we chat?? CC: ...chat? CC: You wanna chat with me, your majesty? CC: But I'm so low AT: ur not TAHT low AT: ur lkie blue AT: its fine AT: dnot rlly liek the hemo anyways everyone always bowing??? how cna u talk like that AT: u cant CC: Yes ma'am CC: I'll not bug you with my grovelling CC: And thank you for acknowledging my caste CC: You're the heiress CC: To all of the Alternian empire AT: yup hat's been established yes i am the fish queen CC: Pfft. CC: My liege, you make jokes? CC: I mean, of course CC: your humor is above any other's CC: But, your imperiousness, how can you be soo CC: ... CC: Casual? CC: There's no way anyone would masquerade in that text color CC: So it must be you AT: of course!!! life is v broing wihtout jokes :D i try tho i try and im not taht interested int he thorne?? AT: y bohter commnading?? CC: I CC: Uhh CC: It's your birth right CC: To have and own everything CC: Infinite luxury CC: No one can tell you no AT: and that is the boring part! wht good is antyhing if i aleady have it CC: Such wisdom, your grace CC: But seriously? CC: Not to question you or anything AT: as logn as u dont question my skill AT: ask away AT: id liek things to have some sort of value rather than just oh oops lost a husktop time to get a new one CC: So you, the heiress, refuse the hemospectrum and would rather work for things? CC: Again, not questioning your lifestyle of choice CC: But I kinda likened you to Her Imperious Condescension CC: And my world is basically flip-turned upside donw AT: please dont liken me to the witch who will be my end CC: I would never, please forgive me! CC: Uhh CC: I mena CC: Sorry? AT: i dont like the hemo becuase no wants to talk to me all they do is grovel and ask for petty fucking favors never said i wanted to abolish it AT: apologize acknowledged AT: u gh apology* even CC: I'm still a bit shell shocked to bee honest, but yes ma'am CC: I CC: I feel like like I should start over? CC: Buzz AT: yes who is it CC: Um, hi, I'm Nyarla CC: You're highness CC: Nyarla Aesona AT: cant say its a pleasure but hello nyarla ill withold my name for now :) CC: I understand. CC: Forgive my boldness, but... may I make conversation with you? CC: I'm not going to bee culled for this, am I? AT: keep pressing buttons and see AT: you may continue to pester until i say you cant CC: Yes ma'am, thank you for the opportunity CC: So, umm, how are you? AT: rather irked actually but at least im not bored AT: debating if reenforced gold would break would you know? CC: Have I contributed to your foul mood, your highness? CC: And I suppose it depends on what it's reinforced with CC: and what methods are used to do so CC: I hear rolled gold plate is reliable AT: i was thinking over the kneeee suppose that wouldnt work and yes, yes moderatly you have :) CC: Please allow me to make amends your eminence AT: gooo for it CC: Is there a service I may perform in atonemant. CC: You mantioned a dislike for grovelling. AT: i do i do dislike groverling that's tru CC: Umm, would a normal apology suffice? CC: ...should I start over again? CC: ...Am I ending soon? AT: normal apology would suffice!! AT: dont kno if u kno this but i have no physical way to get to you :) CC: Oh, well I'm very sorry CC: And I didn't know that CC: Though I doubt you'd need to visit me in person AT: that is also tru! and probably not but i will accept your apology :) thnky ou CC: Thank you for accepting CC: So, umm, what were you pondering over reinforced gold for? AT: oh! my tridnet i dont rlly like it AT: doesnt fit in my trnuk wtih the other stuff CC: You wish to break it? AT: yup prtety mcuh AT: i dont paln on being empress so AT: whyyy keep CC: Well, that's a good point CC: Why not keep it for self defence though? CC: Or just take up a differant specibus? CC: And throw it out AT: i have spears hm AT: rather braek it than thrwo it out CC: Fair enough CC: You could sell it or something CC: But it'd probably be pocket change to you CC: If even that AT: wuoldnt even notice it AT: sellign it feels like giving up CC: Well, simply give it your best shot then, I guess CC: With your blood, you may be able to snap it with your own bare hands AT: wuold defeat the purpse of it being fuschia weapon tho AT: if i coudl break it that easily CC: Ahh, right, silly me CC: Any ideas of how you can get it done? CC: Granted, you'd probably have tried them already AT: mmmM! hvaent rlly i tend to jsut keep it in the closet AT: out of sgiht out fo mien AT: mind* CC: Well, you could sit a statue on it, maybe AT: thats tru!!! CC: Or maybe a get some help from a giant lusii AT: ive never ocnisdered that thats a great idae oHMAN mom wouldnt help AT: but im gonna try that statue thign !!!! chat u up later!11 CC: Why not? CC: Oh CC: Well, have fun CC: And good luck AT: mom wants me to be empress but thanks!!! byeeee -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 23:06 -- Category:Log Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla